The Rejects
by Autobot Phoenix
Summary: This is how Phoenix became Phoenix Prime, how the war started anew, and how friends became enemies. (NOTE: This story will cross over to my first story, TMotP later, but you do not have to read that one before this one.)


**AN: Hey all. This is the start of The Rejects so sit back and enjoy. This took forever to type up (even though it is short) due to too many ideas in my head XD So, Read and Review and tell me what you think :D  
****Disclaimer: Transformers as a whole I do not own. Only my OCs sadly XD  
****To help:**_**  
**_**"**_**Thoughts"  
**_**"Talk"**

* * *

Phoenix sighed as she and her best friend, JC, walked to the Academy. Today was her actual first day as a student and she is the youngest to ever be accepted into the Academy. JC smiled away at the world and looked over at her.

"Oh, be happy Phe," JC said, using his nickname for her. "You are the youngest bot ever to be accepted into the Academy. You are creating history here." Phoenix just groaned.

"The treaty between the Autobots and Decepticons was making history, Optimus Prime naming his successor was making history, even rebuilding Cybertron with the help of earth was making history," Phoenix replied. "Me being accepted into the Academy is _not_ making history." There were other students walking around and hurrying to their classes.

"Yes it is," JC replied still smiling. "You will see, one day others will look back on this day and talk about what you did for generations to come. Anyway, we better start looking at the names of the others in our classes for the team competitions." Phoenix smiled and pulled out a data pad from her subspace.

"I have been working on that at home," Phoenix replied, still smiling. "I have found three so far." She handed him the data pad and JC took it, looking up who she is talking about. "There is Taggs, a spy-bot and very good at it. She has the ability to change her appearance to blend in or look and sound like someone else. Blaze, one of the best Medics and equal to Ratchet himself, though he is also a cannon lover and trigger happy. Finally there is Blast, stealth specialist and he sent me a message with his basics, strengths and weaknesses. Yes, _he_ wanted to join _us_." She added, seeing his expression. They continued towards their history class and JC handed back the data pad.

"OK," He said, nodding. "Have you messaged them back yet?" Phoenix hesitated a bit. "Phe… Did you? You know we have to submit a team roster-"

"There you two are!" Came a femme's voice from up ahead. The two looked over and saw Taggs looking at them waving. All three of them, Taggs, Blast, and Blaze, were waiting for them. "Bout time you two got here. Announcements are about to begin and we have seats next to each other." Phoenix smirked at JC as they took their seats. He rolled his optics at her and chuckled. Phoenix sat next to Blast, who had started taking the liberty of watching out for her, in his stealth mode of course, and JC sat on her other side. Soon the lights dimmed and the principle, Quick Charge, came out on stage and started morning announcements.

"As you all know," He started, looking around, "the team competitions start tomorrow evening. So, for those that still wish to enter a team, please have your team leader bring up your team rosters now." He said as the list of already entered teams came up behind him. Several mechs and femmes stood up and went up to the stage. Phoenix stood as well and quickly stood in line to turn in her team's roster. She was the last one and Quick Charge looked over the roster to make sure the team qualified.

"CHEATER!" Came a familiar voice as the leader for The Elites stood up and walked onstage as well. "Phoenix can't be leader of her team because of several factors: She is too young, she is a freshman here, AND she doesn't have a complete team!" The mech sneered, counting off each of the rule infractions. Phoenix winced slightly but retaliated all the same.

"First, I can be leader because of Rule 308, Sub-note 16, line 5: Any Cybertronian or human **NOT** of age and/or year seniority **CAN** become a leader **IF** they have gone before the Board and given 'Special Case' status," She replied, stating the rule she memorized. "I was given that status when I went before the Board to _even_ be _accepted_ into the Academy. Second, I _do_ have a full team. All mandatory positions have been filled, there are _at least_ two Cybertronian femmes and two humans." QC, as all the students call him, nodded as he read the roster.

"Phoenix is correct on both accounts, Range," QC said, looking at him. "Phoenix _does_ have the status, as I was on the Board that agreed to give it to her. And her team checks out." He turned toward his assistant and nodded, handing her the data pad with the roster on it, and Phoenix's team was on the list. Range growled at Phoenix as both headed back to their seats. Phoenix, though, tried hiding as soon as she sat back down.

They rest of the day went by very quickly, and all too soon it was the end of the day and it became time for teams to have some practice time together. Today, Phoenix and her team were to learn how to work together. While Phoenix didn't want to be the team leader, no one else on their team had the natural reaction she did, so she was their leader. She couldn't be on the field, due to her age, but she did her best where she was at the observer box looking over the field. The trainer working with them was actually impressed with how quickly they all just got along already and so began giving them the harder, more advanced practice missions, looking for which areas they needed to work at. The humans that were part of each team would join them later that week, since they had their own training to do beforehand.

_Later…_

Phoenix groaned and collapsed onto her berth in her and Taggs' dorm room. Taggs rolled her optics and sat on her berth. She chuckled as Phoenix groaned again and pushed herself up.

"Why are we the only ones that get picked on?" Phoenix asked Taggs. "I mean, Range uses _every_ chance he has to try and get rid of me. And it all started during Summer Break when I first came here so I could be ready for when the Academy came back."

"Yes," Taggs said with another roll of her optics. "JC _has _explained about that, but I still dot really understand it all." Phoenix's door-wings dropped a bit, showing how she felt.

"It's… hard to fully explain…" Phoenix whispered, looking away. Taggs blinked and sighed. "No, it's fine… I really _should_ get over it… but life has a way of finding me and biting my aft." This got a laugh from Taggs, then Phoenix smiled at her and started laughing as well. Soon both were laughing hard and gasping.

"Ok Ok," Taggs said, about to fall off her berth. "I'm actually really happy you even called me back about the whole team thing… I was never really expecting this… You, Phoenix, are in a class of your own." Phoenix smiled at her and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied, smirking. "On the skills test you partially ranked number one when it came to special opps., you were the only one that actually _succeeded_ in completing the test assignment, and you worked with the others on your team to do it. _None_ of the others did, or they ignored their teammates' ideas and suggestions." Taggs smiled a bit at that.

"Yeah…" She replied, smiling more. However, her smile soon faded. "But… don't you think I will betr-"

"No I don't, Taggs," Phoenix said, standing up and walking over to the older femme. "I trust you because I have gotten to know _you_. _You_ are nothing like your sire, though I must admit that you have his smarts. But you _won't_ become him because _you_ are smarter than him." Taggs looked at her and, for a small moment, she thought she was talking to a Prime.

"_But that is near impossible due to the laws Optimus Prime himself put into place,"_ Taggs thought to herself. _"Near impossible, but probable… Who knows… maybe I am talking to the next Prime."_ Taggs nodded a bit. "Yeah… I guess…" She said finally. "Anyway, we should get some recharge. Our first full day starts tomorrow, and I know we are all gonna need as much rest as we can get."

"You are right," Phoenix said nodding. "We do need our rest, but no more guessing about yourself, Taggs. _I_ believe in you and so does JC, and everyone else for that matter. _That_ should be the only thing that matters with us." Phoenix smirked and then spun and dove for her berth as Taggs chuckled and turned off the lights. Soon both were deep into recharge, unaware of a past face that would soon reveal themselves, and cause the start of another war.

* * *

**AN: This is just a start, so let me know how I am doing :3  
****Side note 1:**** This story takes place MAINLY on Cybertron, though it may jump to near-by colony planets, and it goes thru Phoenix's FIRST full year at the Academy.  
****Side note 2:**** Phoenix is young, very young. Basically, in human terms, it's like a 12 year old starting high school. The Academy is a top-notch school on Cybertron and she has been given a scholarship to attend it. (Most of this will be explained later on and thru flash backs).  
****Side note 3:**** There will be time jumps every now and then and with varying time. I will warn you at the start of the chapter after a time jump about how much time has passed.  
****So, now that you sat thru all that hopped you enjoyed this tale and get ready for more :D**


End file.
